


Because of U

by dirtyretro



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat/Human Hybrids, Domestic, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyretro/pseuds/dirtyretro
Summary: Hyungwon patted his palm over his mouth as he fake yawned. “I require sixteen to twenty hours a day. Didn’t you read the adoption papers?” His pink-tipped tail whipped once behind him to accent the sassiness of his words.AKA: New hybrid owner Hyunwoo falls in love with sassy kitty Hyungwon.





	Because of U

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "Showhyung + hybrid au with kitty hyungwon and owner shownu + smut"

Hyunwoo opened the front door to his apartment with his elbow and hip because his hands were loaded with grocery bags. He had stopped by the pet store on his way home from work, too excited to buy his new hybrid everything he needed to adjust to his new home. Closing the door with his foot, he toed off his shoes in the foyer and set the groceries down on the kitchen counter.

Rifling through one bag, Hyunwoo pulled out a petite, fish-shaped pillow toy. The tag read _‘catnip toy for cats and cat hybrids.’_ He smiled, pleased with himself for selecting a toy he thought Hyungwon would like.

“Could you be any louder?” Hyungwon’s irritated, sleepy voice travelled into the kitchen as he padded across the floor to greet his owner. His pinkish-silver hair was askew, his ears were tilted back slightly, and his cheeks were swollen from probably sleeping on his face. When he noticed the bags on the counter, his ears perked. “What’d you get me?”

Hyunwoo turned around, drank in his new companion’s just-woke-up look, and furrowed his brows. “Have you been sleeping all day?”

Hyungwon patted his palm over his mouth as he fake yawned. “I require sixteen to twenty hours a day. Didn’t you read the adoption papers?” His pink-tipped tail whipped once behind him to accent the sassiness of his words.

Honestly, Hyunwoo didn’t know much about cat care. When he walked into the adoption center, he anticipated adopting a puppy hybrid, but when he passed the cattery, it was love at first sight. Hyungwon was so sleek and sophisticated with distinct silver and pink features—Hyunwoo had never seen anyone more beautiful.

“Oh, uh, no I haven’t. I’ll be sure to read them.” Hyunwoo felt a little embarrassed for not being knowledgeable enough about Hyungwon’s needs. It seemed the hybrid wasn’t going to go easy on him, either. “But, um, yeah. I picked up a few things at the pet store. You like catnip, right?”

“Yesssss,” Hyungwon purred. “Give me that good shit.”

He snatched the fish pillow out of Hyunwoo’s hand and inspected it with utmost scrutiny. Slowly, claws poked out from humanoid paws and sunk into the pillow. The toy snagged in his claws almost immediately. He grimaced. _The audacity!_ He flailed his paw to shake off the toy, but it dangled on the tip of one claw. His silver ears flattened and his pupils dilated to the size of marbles. When the toy _finally_ fell to the floor, he jumped up and literally _pounced_ on it, clawing at the pillowy exterior until the smell of catnip was potent in his nose.

Hyungwon bit the toy and thrashed wildly. When the toy skidded across the floor, his ears shot up and he analyzed _why_ the toy was now there and not here. He scampered over to it, pounced on it, jumped back when it moved the teensiest bit, then pawed at it aggressively until it snagged on his claw again. He sniffed it and his pupils blew wide again, then he hurled it across the room and chased it.

After several minutes of chewing the toy, he successfully extracted the essence of catnip, then stared into the abyss for two whole minutes. He sat up and slicked back the frazzled ends of his hair with his paw, addressing Hyunwoo with nonchalance. “Well, that was fun. Be sure to pick up another toy tomorrow.”

“But I just bought you that one…” Hyunwoo couldn’t hide the amusement on his face. Since his adoption, Hyungwon had always been poised. This was the first time Hyunwoo saw him let loose and act distinctly catlike.

Hyungwon padded across the floor back into the bedroom as he regarded his owner like an afterthought. “Mhm, and now I’m done with it.”

Hyunwoo simply stared at the used-up toy confused.

+

After three weeks post-adoption, Hyunwoo learned that Hyungwon was simultaneously very clean and very messy. He himself was always put-together, but he left a trail of scattered toys and loose threads on any fabric he touched. The corners of furniture were also suspiciously tattered, though the hybrid insisted he had _nothing_ to do with that.

Some of Hyunwoo’s favorite things he noticed, however, were Hyungwon’s little quirks. Like how he moved his bed in front of the window so he could sleep in the sunlight pouring in, or how he had a tendency to sleep belly up and pretended not to like belly rubs whenever Hyunwoo walked by, or how he ran around the house in pure darkness at midnight causing an absolute ruckus for no good reason.

His favorite, though, by far, was how Hyungwon pretended to not like Hyunwoo as much as he did.

It became increasingly more apparent as time went on. Whenever Hyunwoo tried something new after reading about cats online, Hyungwon noticed. Though some things were hit or miss, the hybrid appreciated his clueless owner’s attempts. It was endearing, really, to be adopted by an obvious dog person. Hyunwoo was trying and it was adorable.

Like one day when he bought a new brand of cat food because the salesperson insisted all cats went crazy over it. Pumpkin, sweet potato, and organic chicken breast dry kibble—the _really_ expensive stuff that came in tiny bags for big money. Hyunwoo poured it into a bowl like Hyungwon was some kind of wild animal.

“I _hate_ it. How dare you?” Hyungwon sneered, shoving the bowl away in utter disgust. “You know I prefer to eat human food, right? I’m a cat _hybrid,_ not a cat. I’m more like _you_ than a cat.”

Hyunwoo’s heart sank deeper than the Titanic. Jeez, how could he be so dumb about something so obvious? Maybe he wasn’t ready to have a companion. Looking down at his feet, he tried not to be as hard on himself as he was, because he was trying, he really was, but he was failing. But then he felt a warm presence close to him, and he glanced up to see Hyungwon’s bright, pretty face.

Flashing a cute smile, the hybrid nuzzled Hyunwoo’s cheek. “It’s cute that you’re trying,” he consoled, inhaling his owner’s masculine scent and purring approvingly. Then, as quickly as he approached, he scampered away into another room of the apartment.

Resting against the kitchen counter, Hyunwoo blushed and his heart thumped in his chest. Even though Hyungwon was fiercely independent and treated him like he didn’t care whether he lived or died, the hybrid truly _did_ like him deep down.

Hyunwoo must’ve been doing something right after all.

+

Two months in at three in the morning on a Wednesday, Hyungwon sat on the floor beside Hyunwoo’s bed as his owner slept peacefully. He peeped over the edge of the mattress, silver ears angled outward, tail swishing over the carpet. Slowly, methodically, deliberately, he crept a paw over the edge towards Hyunwoo. With lightning quickness, he batted Hyunwoo’s shoulder until he stirred from his rest and rolled on his side facing away from the playful hybrid.

Hyungwon scoffed, clearly annoyed that Hyunwoo wasn’t waking up immediately to play with him. Out of spite, he clawed at the duvet cover and yanked it partly off, causing Hyunwoo to blindly feel around for it so he could cover himself.

When he couldn’t, he rolled back over toward Hyungwon. Groggy, he blinked open his eyes, barely making out the hybrid’s silhouette in the darkness. Before he could say anything, Hyungwon spoke up.

“Why are you sleeping? There’s a full moon. This is _the_ time to be awake.”

Hyunwoo yawned and snuggled into his pillow, only half paying attention to Hyungwon as he struggled to stay awake. “What are you talking about?”

Hyungwon perked up. Luckily it was dark in Hyunwoo’s room so he couldn’t see how wide and alert the hybrid’s eyes were as they bore into him. “This is the time to _hunt!”_

Hyunwoo groaned at Hyungwon’s high energy. “You’re so confusing. Didn’t you say you’re more human than ca—”

“You’re missing the point entirely.” Hyungwon’s tone was full of bite. How _dare_ Hyunwoo not understand the _importance_ of the situation. So much talent and productivity wasted sleeping soundly in a bed during a full moon.

Placing his hands on his hips, the hybrid tsked as Hyunwoo fell back asleep. Guess he’d just have to trash the whole apartment while his owner was sleeping. That’ll teach him.

+

Four months in on a hot summer day, Hyungwon stared shamelessly at Hyunwoo as he swam with friends at the community pool. The hybrid tagged along reluctantly—very, _very_ reluctantly—because Hyunwoo was too precious when he practically begged him to go. The agreement was as long as Hyungwon didn’t get wet, he’d come.

So far, so good. Hyungwon sat on a lawn chair sunning himself as Hyunwoo and the heathens he affiliated with splashed each other in the pool. Hyunwoo’s friend Hoseok brought his dog hybrid Jooheon along. Jooheon learned the hard, sharp way that Hyungwon most definitely did _not_ like highly invasive butt sniffing.

As the three of them played, Hyungwon couldn’t tear his eyes away from his owner. Was he always this handsome? He was built well, that much Hyungwon noticed right away, but _wow_ he looked very attractive in nothing but swim trunks. The backwards snapback was also weirdly attractive. As it turned out, when Hyunwoo wasn’t at home vying for Hyungwon’s approval, he was an outgoing bro type who attracted a lot of female attention.

Rude. Hyunwoo was _his_ owner, not theirs.

Wait, hold up. _Was that a corgi hybrid chick flirting with Hyunwoo?_

Hyungwon sat up, ears flat back, tail whipping about. At some point, he fluffed up from being so irritated. He observed the interaction with absolute disdain, detesting the dog hybrid before knowing anything about what was happening.

Ugh, she wasn’t even cute.

When Hyunwoo suddenly pardoned himself from the group and walked around the pool house, probably to retrieve towels, Hyungwon shot up from the lawn chair and followed him. When he rounded the corner of the pool where the corgi hybrid was, the hybrid made eye contact and hissed at her. Spooked, she turned to look at him, her face a mixture of confusion and annoyance.

Catching up to Hyunwoo, Hyungwon startled him with his skilled, catlike stealth. The hybrid looked frazzled and irritated as he tapped his foot and crossed his arms over his chest.

For some reason, Hyunwoo knew the hybrid was mad at him. “Hey, Hyungwon—”

“Why haven’t you tried anything with me yet?” Hyungwon’s pink-tipped tail seemingly floated about behind him as it flailed angrily. Hyunwoo made a confused face and opened his mouth to reply, but the hybrid continued. “I am _silver_ and _cute_ and in my _prime._ What is wrong with you?”

Okay, not what Hyunwoo thought this was about. “Huh?”

Hyungwon looked over his shoulder dismissively. “You don’t flirt with _me_ like that.”

Alright. Still confused. “What are you talking about?”

Hyungwon scoffed, tone passive-aggressive. “If you wanted a dog hybrid then you should’ve gotten one.”

“No, Hyungwon…” Hyunwoo stammered, confused until… Oh. _Ohhhh._ “Are you jealous?”

 _“N-no.”_ The hybrid’s face tinged pink as he avoided eye contact with his owner.

Hyunwoo studied Hyungwon’s demeanor, finding the mood shift charming. He couldn’t help the silly smile that crept across his lips. Hyungwon was jealous; he actually _liked_ his owner. “I didn’t know you thought of me like that.”

Hyungwon pretended not to care, but it was painfully obvious that he did. Wary but desperately interested, his tail swayed and his ears twitched in Hyunwoo’s direction any time the faintest sound was made. “Well, I guess you don’t pay attention.”

He heard Hyunwoo step toward him and glanced over casually, but Hyunwoo snagged him by the chin and kissed him. One chaste kiss at first to gauge the hybrid’s reaction, then a second, third, until their lips moved together tenderly, sensually, and the tenseness in Hyungwon’s body melted away.

When Hyunwoo broke the kiss, he smiled at the cute glimmer in Hyungwon’s eyes. “I’m paying attention _now.”_

+

At five months and a few weeks into rainy season, a thunderstorm lit up heavy, grey storm clouds outside of Hyunwoo’s apartment. Rain poured down like the end of the earth was near, leaving massive puddles on the ground that Hyungwon watched his reflection in from the window on the second floor.

He isolated himself there because he had gotten on Hyunwoo’s last good nerve batting half-full coffee cups off tables. Truly, it wasn’t his fault he had to resort to desperation tactics like _that._ Hyunwoo had been so busy at work in the past week, even working overtime some nights, that he neglected giving Hyungwon any attention—attention he _deserved_ for being so beautiful and wonderful and perfect.

Hyunwoo wasn’t the type to shout or scold or discipline at all, really, but apparently the rage of a thousands fires provoked him because he came home and was nothing but rude (or so Hyungwon perceived it). So, naturally, the hybrid hid upstairs to simultaneously sulk _and_ plot his owner’s untimely death.

It didn’t help that thunderstorms actually made him nervous, and that he was looking forward to having Hyunwoo’s comforting company to soothe his anxiety. But alas, his cat instincts hijacked his rational human logic; he left to be alone out of nothing but spite and pettiness.

In a hoodie twice his size that smelled like Hyunwoo (mostly because it was Hyunwoo’s), Hyungwon willed down the tremble in his bones as he stressfully watched thunderbolts flash in the rainy sky. He craved Hyunwoo’s embrace, but damn he was too stubborn to apologize first.

When he heard footsteps ascend the stairs, butterflies swarmed his belly—Hyunwoo _did_ care. And, as a caring individual, he would probably apologize first. Good.

“I’m sorry, Hyungwon.” Hyunwoo hesitated in the doorway. Hyungwon’s tail thrashed, but he remained quiet. Sighing, Hyunwoo pulled a small bag of fancy catnip from his pocket. The crinkling noise earned only an ear twitch from Hyungwon. “...I brought you some catnip.”

“Good. Put it on the table and leave,” Hyungwon huffed, not moving from his spot by the window.

Hyunwoo stifled a laugh. Glad the hybrid was as ridiculous as always. “You broke my favorite mug, you know.”

“Mmm, what a pity,” the hybrid hummed.

Okay, he snickered at that one. Hyungwon’s unwarranted pettiness was Hyunwoo’s favorite trait. Carefully, he walked into the room to the hybrid. “You look cute in my hoodie. It’s hard to think you’re _that_ mad at me while wearing my clothes.”

“Well…” Even Hyungwon struggled to maintain his sassy attitude. “Believe it.”

Kneeling by the hybrid, Hyunwoo stroked him a few times, grinning inwardly at the way Hyungwon’s body reacted to him despite his obvious moodiness. However, his brows creased when he felt Hyungwon shake. Instantly, concern washed over him. “Are you okay? Do you have a cold?”

_“I’m fine.”_

Lightning cracked, lighting up the sky in blinding white for a fraction of a second. Hyungwon jolted and gasped, instinctively clinging to his owner and curling in his strong embrace. Tail tucked tight to his body, ears flat, pupils wide, he whimpered into Hyunwoo’s chest.

Hyunwoo stroked him gently to quell his trembling, and his voice was just as gentle when he spoke. “You’re afraid of lightning? Why are you—”

“Why do you care? You’ve been away being important elsewhere while I wait all day for you to come home and cuddle me, so I _have_ to break mugs but then you yell at me, and I have to hide because now you _hate_ me, and I want to look at the puddles outside but there’s lightning so I guess _I’m just alive to suffer.”_

Hyunwoo didn’t even know how to respond to that dramatic yet adorable run-on sentence of a confession.

He opened his mouth to reply, then closed it, then opened it and tried his best. “I’m sorry for yelling at you. I’m sorry for not giving you more attention when I get home from work. That’s not fair to you. I… don’t know what to say about the… puddles and lightning problem. Will you forgive me?”

Hyungwon fake pondered for a long moment. Really, he already forgave Hyunwoo, but the formal apology was pleasant. “...Only if you give me the catnip.”

Hyunwoo smiled and pressed a kiss to Hyungwon’s forehead. “Deal.”

+

Soon, autumn leaves littered the roads with red and orange, marking the seventh month since Hyungwon’s adoption. Ever since the incident at the pool, their casual owner and companion dynamic escalated to something more intimate. Hyunwoo was always respectful and took things slower than Hyungwon preferred, but in modern times hybrid ownership often came with nasty, perverse rumors. Eventually, Hyungwon came to understand Hyunwoo’s initial apprehension.

That didn’t mean he didn’t tease his owner. Any chance he got, he flaunted himself—he was pretty and he knew it. He’d slick up his silver fur and puff up his tail, then trot about the apartment like a tasty snack. He pushed boundaries and tested Hyunwoo’s patience, hellbent on getting Hyunwoo to cave in first.

But Hyunwoo teased the hybrid, too—with toys, his favorite food, and even making suggestive passing glances. On yet another drive home from work, he decided stopping by the pet store to purchase another toy would make the hybrid happy. He remembered Hyungwon mentioning something about feathery toys, so he indulged him.

When Hyunwoo arrived home with an armful of bags, he set them on the kitchen counter just as he always did (he was a creature of habit, something Hyungwon found endearing). He fished a bird-shaped plushie covered in rainbow feathers from a bag. When he squeezed it, it chirped like a baby bird.

From across the room Hyungwon heard it. He dashed into the kitchen only to see Hyunwoo dangling the toy playfully between his fingertips. The hybrid darted over, claws out and ready to snatch the toy in one, flawless swipe. Before that could happen, Hyunwoo yanked the toy lure away, sending Hyungwon crashing into him instead. Before the hybrid could flee, Hyunwoo encased him in his arms, holding him tight when he fussed.

 _“Gotcha,”_ Hyunwoo whispered, his face inches away from Hyungwon’s.

The hybrid snorted. “What’re you gonna do now that you have me? Kiss me?”

“That doesn’t sound half bad.” Hyunwoo spun around with Hyungwon in his arms, pinning the hybrid against the kitchen counter. When he gasped, ears flaring in shock, Hyunwoo smiled and captured his plush lips with his own.

Hyungwon’s fingers grazed the firm-pressed fabric of Hyunwoo’s collared shirt over his broad shoulders. Hyunwoo pulled him closer, his rough hands grabbing the hybrid’s lithe hips possessively. Hyungwon let out a breathy moan as he draped his arms over Hyunwoo’s shoulders and allowed himself to be consumed by his owner’s irresistible masculinity.

The kitchen echoed with small noises until Hyungwon got a little too handsy, a tad too eager, fingers working the buttons on Hyunwoo’s shirt. Hyunwoo planted open-mouthed kisses down Hyungwon’s jaw, neck, his collarbone, causing the hybrid to curl his tail around his owner’s thigh, kiss-swollen lips mewling for more.

Just as swift as the strike of Hyungwon’s paw, Hyunwoo scooped the hybrid up in his big, strong arms and carried him into the master bedroom bridal style. When he plopped Hyungwon down onto the bed, the hybrid licked his lips and purred as his handsome owner _finally_ treated him like the alluring companion he was.

+

It took Hyunwoo ten months to realize Hyungwon curled his tail around things when he was happy. He actually felt rather dumb for not realizing sooner—it surely would’ve taken a lot of guesswork out of cracking Hyungwon’s mysterious, catlike personality. Nevertheless, the discovery brought a silly smile to his face every time he noticed it, especially while laying in bed for a late afternoon nap.

It was a sleepy Sunday full of blueberry pancakes and green tea while a chillhop Youtube playlist warbled through the apartment. They slept shirtless under thin sheets, the ceiling fan blowing cool air into the room, rippling the sheets with each refreshing gust. The relaxed melody of the playlist lilted into the bedroom from afar, gently awaking Hyungwon from his midday slumber.

His eyes fluttered as he snuggled into his pillow. Hyunwoo’s body was warm against his. It was nice; cozy and domestic. When Hyunwoo stirred and rolled to his side, spooning Hyungwon with a lazy, heavy arm, the hybrid’s eyes widened. Hyunwoo was hard under his red plaid boxers, and the hardness nestled between the cleft of Hyungwon’s ass.

Hyungwon bit his bottom lip to suppress a moan, but his hips missed the subtley memo and acted on their own, rocking back into Hyunwoo’s erection shamelessly. He could already feel heat in his cheeks and breathlessness in his lungs. He pondered when exactly he got so insatiable. He bit his lower lip again, testing his boldness as he grabbed Hyunwoo by the wrist and placed his owner’s hand atop his own erection bulging beneath plum-colored briefs.

“You’re so sexy,” was Hyunwoo’s sleepy response, his hand cupping Hyungwon’s hardness as he kissed a half circle along the nape of the hybrid’s neck. Hyungwon keened and instinctively reached for his owner, his hand cradling the back of Hyunwoo’s head to pull him in for a kiss.

The odd angle complicated their simple liplock, but the hybrid broke it anyway to moan at Hyunwoo’s skilled touch on his dick. Hyunwoo was slow and patient—a man who took his time and did it _right._ When Hyungwon was a panting mess breathlessly begging for more, Hyunwoo slid the hybrid’s plum briefs down his slim hips and took him in his hand, pleasuring him with long strokes.

It was easy to turn into putty in Hyunwoo’s hands, especially when he was so good at stroking Hyungwon just right. His cock was hot in Hyunwoo’s calloused grip; the friction was delicious as he rolled his hips. Each time he rocked forward, Hyunwoo closed the gap with his own hips, earnest in the way he grinded against Hyungwon’s perfect ass, heart swelling with each flick and curl of the hybrid’s pink-tipped tail.

“Lube is in the drawer,” Hyungwon moaned, breath hitching when he felt Hyunwoo’s smile press into the bare skin of his shoulder blade.

“Hasty, are we?” There was a desperation in Hyunwoo’s voice that he was bad at hiding. He wanted this as much as the hybrid did, but he liked to maintain self-composure, or at least the illusion of it. In reality, Hyungwon wrecked him in ways unbeknownst to the hybrid himself.

Hyunwoo wanted to take his sweet time with Hyungwon to let him know just how much he loved his company and appreciated his body. He cherished the vulnerability that came from thoroughly wrecking his sassy, little hybrid companion.

The art of disarming Hyungwon made his heart flutter uncontrollably in his chest.

“I love your cock.” Hyungwon reached behind him to grab Hyungwon’s dick under the thin material of his boxers. “And if I wasn’t so horny, I’d treat it right, but right now I want to feel you inside me. Take your pants off.”

 _Damn it._ Who was wrecking who here? God, Hyunwoo was so whipped.

Hyunwoo rolled over to fetch the lube from the drawer, then shimmied out of his boxers, his girthy cock springing free. Hyungwon moaned at the sight and slapped his own ass, taunting his owner with a smirk. Groaning, Hyunwoo kneaded the soft globes and squeezed some lube onto his fingers, fingertips trailing down the divide. He rubbed the pad of his finger over Hyungwon’s rim before prodding the tight entrance. His breath was shaky as the hybrid’s tail wrapped around his wrist, for some reason incredibly turned on by the cute gesture.

Hyunwoo stretched him until his myriad of sexy, adorable noises proved too much to withstand. He was only a man, after all, and Hyungwon was utterly gorgeous. He grabbed the hybrid by the hips and repositioned him to be on his hands and knees facing away from him. When he slicked his cock with lube, a scoff of protest jarred him from his horny reverie.

Craning his neck to look at Hyunwoo, Hyungwon jeered, “Don’t do me doggy style, I’m a _cat.”_

Hyunwoo laughed despite himself, eliciting an amused giggle from Hyungwon too. “Okay, then how do you want me, beautiful?”

“Umm… on my side.” Hyungwon demonstrated by laying on his side, one hip digging into the mattress, legs out, and ass presented to Hyunwoo perfectly. He grabbed a handful of asscheek in his palm and spread them, making Hyunwoo’s mouth water at the view.

Hyunwoo nodded, muttering an ‘okay’ before planting a palm on Hyungwon’s ass and sliding in inch by inch, watching intently as the hybrid’s head lolled back and lips opened to let out a long, deep groan. A small well formed between Hyunwoo’s brows as he made a face of pure bliss, low, raspy grunts letting the hybrid know just how turned on he made his owner.

When he was buried full hilt, Hyungwon mewled and curled a hand around Hyunwoo’s wrist. His tail swayed against Hyunwoo’s muscular thigh, the velvety fur collecting sweat off the bronze skin with each swish. The way Hyungwon’s silver ears twitched with each thrust was a mental image Hyunwoo tucked away for later fapping.

The wooden headboard rocked against the wall. Hyungwon fisted the white sheets and moaned into his pillow, cheeks flushed pink and body sweaty as Hyunwoo fucked into him so good. Hyunwoo’s large hands on either side of Hyungwon’s slim form, torso hovering over him, he licked and nipped the creamy skin of his shoulder until Hyungwon gasped and peeked at him from the pillow.

They stared into each other’s deep brown eyes for a long moment until the hybrid pouted for Hyunwoo to kiss him speechless. So he did. Taking his time like the patient man he was.

Somewhere in the heat of all that, Hyunwoo came inside Hyungwon, a string of obscenities mumbled off his pretty lips and into the hybrid’s ear, forcing an orgasm out of him as well. He came all over his owner’s hand, brazen as he rode every last wave of pleasure until Hyunwoo milked him dry.

They stole quick kisses until Hyungwon squeaked at Hyunwoo’s heaviness on his much smaller body. “You’re crushing me! I’m dyyyying.”

“You’ll live.” Hyunwoo grinned and pulled out, planting a wet kiss on Hyungwon’s sweaty forehead before venturing into the bathroom to clean up. “You joining me in the shower?”

Hyungwon sat up and sighed theatrically. He watched his owner’s broad silhouette behind the slightly transparent shower curtain. “Yeah… but no funny business, I’m sensitive.”

Hyunwoo’s chuckle echoed off the shower tiles. “No promises.”

+

One whole year passed since Hyungwon’s adoption. There’d been a lot of ups and downs and learning curves Hyunwoo never thought he’d experience. Some were hard, some were fun, but all of them were worth it. He had never been more sure of anything in his entire life—adopting Hyungwon was the _best_ thing he could’ve _ever_ done.

On the eve of the hybrid’s official adoption date, Hyunwoo cooked them a nice dinner at home. Fish wasn’t his forte, but it was Hyungwon’s favorite so he did his best. They enjoyed dinner with candlelight, pinot grigio, and excellent conversation.

And, with the help of liquid courage, Hyunwoo pulled something from his back pocket and dropped down on one knee in front of Hyungwon. The hybrid gulped, eyes wide as he regarded his owner with careful attention.

Hyunwoo swallowed his nerves but his voice quivered. “Hyungwon, over the past year you’ve given me something to look forward to, something to come home to. I’m so fulfilled when I’m around you. You’ve given my life purpose and made me so happy. I’ll do my best to make you happy too. I… I have something I want to give you…”

With two hands, he presented a black leather collar with a thin, silver o-ring in the middle with a shiny, black, heart-shaped tag that read _‘Hyunwoo’s.’_

“Will you accept my collar?”

Hyungwon never thought this day would come. Him and other hybrids at the adoption center always talked about being collared one day. It was the pinnacle of companion success to know that a full blood human accepted _both_ hybrid biologies so wholeheartedly that they promised a lifetime of love and compassion. It was the utmost display of respect and understanding.

Despite all Hyungwon’s little quirks and variant moods, destroying mugs and scratching furniture, sassing his owner for no good reason, and chomping catnip like chewing gum, Hyunwoo wanted him for life.

“Oh my god! You asshole, I’m gonna cry.” Hyungwon covered his face with his hands, hiding his teary eyes from Hyunwoo. “Of course I’ll accept your collar! It’s beautiful.”

Hyunwoo sighed in relief. A giant, stupid smile plastered across his face, his hands shook as he undid the clasp and placed the collar around Hyungwon’s neck. He fumbled with the clasp, and Hyungwon’s hand stilled Hyunwoo’s, drawing his gaze up to the hybrid’s.

“Why so nervous?” Hyungwon asked softly, though his simple touch calmed the tremble in Hyunwoo’s hand. He watched his owner swallow hard and take a deep breath.

“Because I love you, Hyungwon. I wanted so badly for you to say yes.” Hyunwoo’s voice was like a flustered kindergartener confessing his love to his first crush on the playground. Deep down beneath his large, imposing masculinity, Hyunwoo was just a tender-hearted boy.

Love. His owner _loved_ him. A comforting warmth clenched his heart and a tear streaked his cheek as his own realization pierced him like Cupid’s arrow.

“God, you’re whipped.” Hyungwon simpered as he finished clasping the collar on. He wiped his tears. “Come here, handsome. I love you too.” Looping his arms around Hyunwoo, Hyungwon kissed the very prominent smile on Hyunwoo’s face.

He squeaked when his owner wrapped strong arms around his waist and lifted him up, twirling with him in his arms. Kissing Hyunwoo’s adorable blush away, Hyungwon whispered, “I love it. It’s beautiful. Thank you.”

Hyunwoo’s gaze flickered to the shiny heart-shaped tag with his name engraved in it around Hyungwon’s neck and blushed furiously again.

Hyungwon cleared his throat, eyes playful. “I better still get catnip toys. I have needs, you know.”

“Yes, love, of course.”


End file.
